gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gotts (DJ)
}} Gotts is a radio DJ and talk show host who is currently co-hosting on 95.9 WRAT. He co-hosts the show Monday through Friday from 6am to 10am. Gotts also hosts a Saturday night show on 95.9WRAT called "That all Requested Saturday Night House Party". Early life Gotts was born in New Brunswick, New Jersey in 1981. He grew up in Monroe Township with his four older brothers where he attended and graduated from Monroe Township High School. After high school he attended Connecticut School Broadcasting where he learned the skills to become an incredible radio DJ host. From 2001 to 2006 he worked as a Union Sheet Metal Worker. Career In 2006, He started co-hosting the morning rat race at 95.9WRAT in Belmar, New Jersey. After only a year, Gotts started hosting his own show on Saturday nights called "That all Request Saturday Night House Party". Gotts has hosted this Saturday Night show for eight years and it is one of the most listened to shows on the 95.9WRAT. In 2008, Gotts hosted a challenge "Gotts vs. Wild: the Chow Down Challenge!" In this challenge, there were five rounds held and Gotts had to eat five different animal parts and or insects. He won 4 out of 5 rounds in the challenge. Later that year, Gotts hosted Rat Fest for 95.9WRAT at the PNC Bank Arts Center. In 2010, he hosted the "Gotts Polar Bear Plunge Tour" where the event took place four times between the months of January and February. After jumping in the ocean, there was a Miss Polar Bear Pagent where the judges decided based on their swimsuit, question and answer results and ski bunny outfit. In 2014, Gotts hosted the Jenks Tattoo Contest on his own radio broadcast from Jenks in Point Pleasant, New Jersey. He also hosted WRAT-FM’s Mayday Benefit Concert in Belmar, New Jersey featuring the band Fuel and many other local groups. There were local bands performing and a silent auction. The auction benefited the fire department which provided current firefighters and new firefighters training in emergency procedures for catastrophic events such as the storm Sandy. Interviews He Hosted * Hailstorm * Hosted Kick off of Mötley Crüe * Night and day Commercials He was Involved with * HeadLiners * Car Cash * Elite Smokeshop References # WRAT 95.9 # WRAT-FM's May Day Benefit Concert"WRAT-FM's May Day Benefit Concert", New Jersey, 23 September 2014. # 95.5WRAT."Gotts vs. Wild The Chow Down Challenge", New Jersey.4 May 2010. # Gotts Polar Bear Pulunge"Gotts Polar Bear Plunge", New Jersey, 4 March 2013. # Gotts Profile 95.5WRAT"Gotts Profile 95.5WRAT", New Jersey # WRAT 95.9"WRAT 95.9”, New Jersey, May 2015. # Morning Show WRAT 95.9"WRAT 95.9 Morning Show”, New Jersey, May 2015. # WRAT 95.9 Hires for On Air Staff"WRAT Hiring”, New Jersey, 13 November 2014. # Gotts Fundraising Page for Ladacins 1/15/11"Fundraising Page for Ladacins”, New Jersey, May 2015. # WRAT Fills Tractor Trailer to Help NJ Needy"Forked River Gazzette”, New Jersey, 9 December 2014. # Pop Break Live: Buckcherry Point Pleasant, NJ"Pop Break Live”, New Jersey, 14 May 2013. Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:American radio personalities Category:People from New Jersey